Uzumaki Reborne
by Chomei216
Summary: What if naruto wasn't the only Uzumaki left. What if he had a little cousin close to his age. What if Sasuke and Itachi came to the village. And they all started Konohagakures strongest team. Kekkei Genkai Naruto Strong Naruto BXB OCXKiba
1. Chapter 1

Hizuko POV

"Fuck this long ass walk" I shouted 'All around is trees. Green trees and dirt. I can't wait to get to this basic ass village'

"How much further Mari?" I asked

"Really? You nor Zerra can sense all those people?"Kyumari asked

"It don't even matter I see the gate"I responded

As we come to the gate I see two men. The first has long spiked white hair. And the other with two massive amounts of chakra coming from him has short blond hair.

"That's him" Kyumari assures me

"Should I kill him?" I asked

"Your the dumbest person I know" Kyumari sighs

As we get to the gate they all turn and look at us.

"Drop your weapons and introduce yourselves" the guard says

'I see Kyu looking at me and after five seconds he starts cracking up. I know exactly why he's laughing too. He thinks its funny that they called my katana a weapon. Asshole'

"Its no reason for me to put my weapons down when I could kill you anyway with or without my weapons." I smirked

"You think you can kill three chunin, a legendary sannin and a jinchuuriki " the guard mocked

"He probably could but that wouldn't be necessary considering the jinchuuriki is his cousin and the sannin would be ready to piss his pants wondering how his aunt Kushina Uzumaki will react." Kyu responded

"I am Hizuko Uzumaki. Son of Hizumi Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki Of Zerra the four tailed wolf. And master of lava." I spoke boldly

"Your my cousin?" Naruto questioned

"Yup. My dad is your mom's brother." I told

'Naruto and I walked towards a big mansion where the Hokage stays. He shows me the "Armored Dragon" which is a weapon shop and also the gym I think.'

"Where can I get some good... Oh my god. Naruto who is that?" I ask awestruck

'I see the sexiest man in my life walking side by side with a big ass dog.'

"Who Akamaru and Kiba? He asked

'By the time he said Akamaru I was gone and in the process of making a fool of myself'

"Hey Akamaru." I said to the man. "I saw you and I wanted to introduce myself since I plan on becoming apart of the village. My name is Hizuko Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's cousin." I say with a stupid foxy grin the whole time.

"Umm My name is Kiba. That's Akamaru" He pointed to the dog

"And my soul left my body."

This is my first fanfic and yes its short but I have several chapters written so. I don't earn Naruto I do own Hizuko and Kyumari. Um review fav and criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

'After I finished making a idiot out of myself Kiba and I talked and it didn't seem to end anytime soon. So kyu and Ruto had to pull me off"

"So I guess it's safe to assume my baby cousin has a crush." Naruto whispered to Kyumari. While I walk silently crying

"Yeah the only person that makes him act like that is Uzuzuko. But that's a different type of love." Kyumari said

"Where's auntie Kushina?" I ask while we walk towards the Hokage Mansion

"Who?" Naruto looks cluelessly

"Your mom Baka" I roll my eyes.

"I never met her. She died giving birth to me along with my dad. The same time the Fourth Hokage sealed Kurama inside of me" Naruto explained sadly.

"Oh. Wait I thought y'all just got a knew hokage." I say confused

"First Second Third Fourth Third Fifth" Naruto responded.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard" Kyumari groaned in disappointment.

'We finally get to the mansion and start walking up a spiral staircase.'

"Ruto remind me that I need to talk to you." I say seriously. He nods and then yells.

"Obaachan" Naruto yelled

'We walk five steps to the top and this blond haired woman with a purple diamond in the middle of her head and the biggest set of boobs I ever seen. And she punches Ruto square in his face. He goes flying down all the steps. While he's recuperating i introduce myself.'

"I came to become an official ninja and I need my cousin's help..." Before I could finish I hear yelling and I turn to see my cousin flying up the steps.

"Kyu." That's all I had to say and he knew to catch him.

A bubblegum haired girl walks up the steps and I can tell it was her that sent my cousin flying.

"What the fuck!" I look confused

'Is this pink haired bitch standing in my face talking like she didn't just kick my cousin's ass.'

" Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." She said politely

"I don't give a fuck what your name is but bitch don't you know I killed people for coughing in my direction" I said

'I evaluate the situation as I give of a strong wave of killer intent. In front of me is a Petrified pink haired roach. To my left is a cackling wolf. And to my right is Lady Tsunade helping Naruto,'

"This is gonna be a long ride." I sighed

Chapter 2 up. Still no reviews. I'm a little sad about that but wtf its always been my dream to be on so imma publish everyday. Still don't own anything. Pm me for anything.


End file.
